One word:Detention!
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Peter and Sam arrive late at school and after Sam fails at playing a trick on Peter they both end up in detention on a very hot day. In that room that's like the inside of an oven emotions arise and hidden desires reach the surface. What will happen when Peter and Sam give in to the fire that has been burning inside of them for the past few weeks? Peter x Sam fic


_**One word:**_

_**Detention!**_

Peter Parker, who had never before been to detention, was now trapped in a big classroom with none other than person whose fault it was he was here!

It all started this morning….

_Peter Parker had woken up at 7 a.m. as usual and had done his usual morning routine. Breakfast had gone by fast and normal. There had been no calls from Fury or villains so the team had decided to go straight to school. Of course, Sam Alexander just _**had **_to sleep in. And since Peter was his roommate, he had to wake him up and make sure he went to school on time. The blue-eyed teen had tried to protest but the others dismissed all his efforts and left the house abandoning their poor leader. _

_After that Peter had tried many times in many different ways to wake Sam up but nothing worked. Apparently Nova was either having an amazing dream or was just not a sound sleeper. Spiderman sighed as realized that his teammate was obviously having an amazing dream. He decided to just leave him and go to school but something grabbed his attention. From the crook of Sam's neck all the way to his ears a blush was spreading. His cheeks were also burning and his breathing was heavy. Peter could not help but laugh at it all. Finally he had something to use against him after such a long time. _

_After the blue-eyed superhero had just taken the picture, he started laughing crazy. That plus the flash were enough to wake Sam up. At first Sam could see only blurry objects but then the scene began to become clear. And he saw Peter trying desperately to contain his laughter but failing miserably. Sam looked confused but then he remembered what he had been dreaming about and just when everything was going so great he had to wake up only to be hit with the awful reality. He was again in this cold world in which the person he loved would only laugh at what he had caused though unintentionally. _

"_What the hell are you doing Webs__?__" Sam asked. _

_Peter had managed to calm down a bit and tried to answer in as even a voice as he could muster. _

"_Nothing in particular." He lied. He knew that Sam would not let this pass but they were running late as it is so he thought it was better to avoid any unneeded explanations._

"_We need to hurry or else we'll be late for-" Peter started to say as he was exiting the room but when he turned around the sight caught him off guard. Sam had fallen asleep again! _

_Peter went to the bed and started shaking Sam who just kept struggling against his tight grip moaning about how he wanted five more minutes. In the end Sam had won and Peter told him to get up as they had less than fifteen minutes before school began. When Nova heard those words he shot out of bed screaming questions like – why he hadn't woken him up sooner, why had he let him sleep in, - then he moved on to mumbling some kinds of ways he would get back at him for that. _

_The blue-eyed teen could not hold his laughter again. The restless Sam Alexander was definitely a fun sight to watch. Of course, everything was very fun until the green-eyed teen had decided to start taking his pajamas in front of Peter. Yes it was only the top part but still! Sam's lean muscular form was enough to make any girl drool. He was a bit sweaty from all the running and all those thin droplets that were running down his skin were not making it any easier for Peter. He was already damn hot and blushing and the situation just got worse when _

_Sam noticed it. _

"_Are you hot__?__" He asked oblivious to the real meaning behind those words._

"_Y-yeah. A-a little." Peter managed to whisper as Sam shot him another questioning look before opening the window. The cold breeze that came in helped lessen the tension in the room. _

_Peter swallowed hard and then sighed because Sam had put on his shirt. The teen then looked at his leader even more confused than before._

"_What__?__" Peter asked after a few minutes of staring._

_Sam just shook his head and went ahead leaving a bewildered Peter behind. _

_The walk to the school was pretty uneventful. There were no evil criminals on the loose so there was no need to "go hero" and stop them. The weather was also very good. The sun was shining brightly making it a bit too hot to bear. Sweat had already started forming on the two teens' foreheads and they had to wipe it away from time to time. The only thing apart from that which was not very positive was the silence. Of course, Peter had been a bit confused by his reaction but he knew that he was attracted to Sam in a way. No wonder he teased him so much. Peter started smiling goofily recalling all the times he had played tricks on Sam from shooting all his clean laundry with web to tying his free shoelaces together. All of those times no matter how stupid the pranks were, Sam would always get angry and would look too cute for his own good. Of course, it was always funny to make him fly around because of his anger and trying to catch Peter though he never succeeded anyway ( _A/N: NOT TRUE! Peter: Oh, yes it is! Me: Remember that time when he caught you and he ended up tying you to your favourite lady's-! Peter: Alright, alright, alright! Can we go on with the story now? I think the readers are getting annoyed. Me: Ok…But I thought they wanted to know about that time when Nova…. Readers: QUIT RABBITING ON ABOUT NONSENSE! Me: **hides behind Peter** ok on with the story).

"_What are you smirking at Webs__?__" Sam asked making Peter break out of his reverie. The blue-eyed teen looked at his fellow comrade and shrugged._

"_Just one of the many moments I've successfully won against you Bucket-head." Peter answered earning a glare from Sam. _

"_Oh really, then that must be a very short memory lane." Sam countered earning a narrow from Peter's eyes though it was not a glare more like an observing-like gaze. After a few seconds Peter muttered the f-word and Sam stared agape as the team's leader started running to the school like crazy. Nova just sighed and walked casually down the street knowing that he was already late and there was no point in losing your breath while trying to get there a few seconds earlier. _

_Unfortunately for our two fellow heroes, Agent Coulson was very pissed at them for arriving so late and gave them detention. That and the fact that Nova had tried to make the floor slippery so that Peter could fall and make a fool of himself in front of Mary Jane, the girl he liked, were the reasons for the punishment. _

End of flashback….on with the story in the present….:

Peter was getting more and more annoyed as Nova's tapping on the desk with his pencil became even faster. They had been there for the past three hours and Sam had not stopped doing it! Peter was so irritated he was ready to get up from his chair and take the pencil from Sam's hands when the green-eyed teen suddenly stopped. Sam sighed and got up abruptly only to lose his balance. Peter reacted quickly but not fast enough as he only managed to cushion the landing. Now they were on top of each other on the floor. Both had crimson blushes on their faces because of the close proximity between them.

A few minutes passed and neither of them moved. It was far too awkward and surprisingly good. Sensations were running through their bodies because of how flat against each other they were pressed. Neither Peter nor Sam wanted this to end. Actually both desired the touch of the other's lips but apparently that was not going to happen for Nova decided it was high time he got up. The green-eyed teen did so and extended his hand to help Peter get up. Once the web slinger was up he went straight to his seat and turned his head away from Nova. Sam frowned at that but decided to let it go.

A few more minutes went by and detention was soon going to be over. Yeah right! They had to stay for another hour and they had nothing else to do. Peter had already finished his homework and even Sam was halfway done with his. The strange thing was that it seemed as though it had got even hotter in the room. It was in the middle of June but still it was way too hot for their region. Peter sighed and started to unbutton part of the buttons of his shirt trying to cool down. He began to wave with his hand but that did not help him at all. Sweat was trickling down his skin and making part of his hair stick to his forehead. Some droplets wandered past his chin, journeyed through his neck and disappeared into his shirt though Sam knew they had a long way down.

He had seen it all. From beginning to end and wanted to know what the rest of those droplets' journey would be like. He wondered where the hell that had come from but he had no time to ponder on that as he could no longer take the heat, too. That was why Sam got up and went to open the rest of the windows and then tried the door but it was locked.

"Figures." He muttered and went back to his seat. Peter thought Sam looked too cute with the angry expression. Though he had to admit, it would have been nice if they could open the door as well.

The next thing Sam did caught Peter completely off guard.

_**What's with him and taking his shirt off today**__**? **__**Is he trying to make me forget about all the boundaries and straddle him**__**?**__** What the hell am I thinking**__**?! **_

Sam threw his shirt on the floor and opened his backpack and took a T-shirt out of it. Peter looked a bit confused and Sam just sighed.

"I thought I had gym today." Nova said. Peter just nodded and waited for him to put on his shirt but that did not happen. Instead Sam was watching him intrigued by his strange behavior. The green-eyed teen smirked but decided not to imagine anything yet.

_**He could just be embarrassed or… he might actually think of me in **_that _**way**__**... Nah! **_

Sam then put his T-shirt on and waited for Peter to stop pretending he was writing his homework. It had already passed 5 p.m. but the web slinger being the goody two shoes he was had to stay until the end. Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head realizing that the blue-eyed teen was not going to respond. After a good fifteen minutes of the silent treatment Nova could not take it anymore.

"Alright I've had enough. What the hell's been bothering you today, Webs?" Sam asked or rather yelled hitting Peter's desk on both sides. The action startled the web slinger.

He looked up abruptly and nearly yelped. Not only was he trapped but Sam was only a few centimeters away from him, his expression contained determination. That was enough for the poor trapped teen that his comrade was not going to let it go this time. Peter knew Sam wanted to find out the truth about his uncharacteristic behavior but the web slinger was too afraid.

It would have been better if Sam had never noticed or at least did not care enough to sense something was wrong and even ask about it. The thing that surprised Peter the most though was the look of guilt and hurt in his friend's eyes. He looked also very angry. The thing that confused Peter the most though, was that surge of emotions that overwhelmed him because of looking at Sam. Something struck him and refused to leave him alone. Sam was so angry and guilty because he thought it was his fault. The green-teen was so hurt because the web slinger had taken too long to answer. As soon as that realization had hit Peter, an idea also popped up in his head. The teen smirked and drew his face closer to Sam's who froze in his place. Just as Peter was about to brush his lips against his he stopped. The web slinger could feel Sam's heavy breathing on his lips. It was just all so easy to close the mere centimeter left between them but he refused. There was one last thing he needed to know.

"Who did you dream about this morning?" Peter asked. He felt Sam's body turn numb. He could hear how the green-eyed teen's heart quickened its beat if that was even possible. The web slinger feared he had frightened his friend. He thought he had become angry as his face turned red. Peter was ready to take his words back and then maybe try to pretend as though this had never happened but Sam had other things on mind. He moved closer kissing Peter gently on the lips. That slow movement turned every coherent thought in the blue-eyed teen's mind into mush. He tried not to moan then and there because he realized just how much he had wanted and _**needed**_ to do that. Sam then put one of his hands on the back of Peter's head massaging his scalp. He used the other to support himself. Peter then wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and deepened the kiss. At that moment everything felt right and incredible. Fireworks were shooting behind both the boys' eyes but they soon needed to withdraw from the lack of oxygen.

Both were panting heavily but then Sam said something that made Peter feel even hotter.

"You…" the green-eyed teen panted." I dreamt….about….you."

The minute Peter heard those words he looked at Sam with his eyes looking as though they would jump out of their sockets. Sam seemed a bit puzzled but the second Peter's lips crushed against his every sign of confusion faded away.

This kiss was a thousand times hotter and more intensive than the first one. No longer was there shyness or fear, only the purity of their affection for the other and the devotion they shared. The happiness both of them felt because of the reciprocation of their feelings was indescribable. The word bliss would be an understatement. To say they both felt alive because their hearts were beating a million times per second would be, too. The passion, fire and desire yet innocence and purity that kiss had and all the emotions it captured were a true sign of unconditional love. Peter and Sam felt it and thought that they would soon explode if they did not say it aloud. That was why right after breaking the kiss both of them said the three magical words that can make any heart stop beating:

"_I love you."_

**A/N I do not own the characters or the show. If I did, every single episode would be about these two! If I did, there would be hot damn kisses between 'em every single damn episode of the show! Not just stupid teasers! **

**This little fluffy one-shot was finished yet again at 23:49 or 11:49 p.m. I hope you **

**enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**Express what you feel **

**because only this way can your emotions to me become real.**

**What you think may either make me want to sink deep**

**into the earth or because of happiness want to keep**

**jumping into the air**

**because I know someone who likes my stories is out there. ;) **

**Until next time I update or post a new story my fellow readers. = )**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
